A Long Way From New York
by AlyssaNobody
Summary: MOVIE BASED What happens when Kira Miller joins Constable Ichabod Crane in his investigation of the Sleepy Hollow Murders? Will Romance bloom under the horrific circumstances they are put under, or will this haunted town be a final resting place for more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The year was 1799, around All Hallows Eve, when Kira arrived in New York City from a small town in Maine. Why she left Maine was beyond anyone's reasoning, some say it was because she was a witch and a local child had found out. Of course, after Kira saw the poor girl, she put a hex on the girl. It was a made up story. Someone else said Kira was a loose woman whom slept with married men. Yet another false story. Miss Kira Miller left that small town in Maine to leave with her aunt to learn about polite society. Her mother's sister was considered one of the wealthiest women in the state, she was of high society. She married into it. Her husband was fat, rich, and was a government official, a friend and advisor to President John Adams.

"Kira! My darling niece! How do you fair my child?" Aunt Sophia Smith greeted Kira with a gentle hug.

"Hello Aunt Sophia…" Kira smiled falsely. Truthfully, she was not able to stand the woman. "I am well, though the journey was rough. How are you my dearest aunt?"

"I am wonderful my child. Your cousin Abigail, you remember her, correct?" The answer to the question was a simple nod. Oh how she despised Miss Abigail Smith! Well, Abigail Baker now! The girl was perfect! Married at a young age, arranged marriage, of course, and she already had one child. "We have just received word that she is with child again! Is that delightful?"

"I can only begin to understand the joy in your heart Aunt Sophia." Kira replied with a hidden sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Don't worry my dear! Percy, grab her bags and take them to the guest room… Where was I? Oh yes! Don't worry; your time will come soon enough. Now that you are in New York you will meet many eligible men! You shall be married before this time next year!" Sophia started to walk towards the mansion she lived in, Kira trailing closely behind her. "Now my child, we must make an appearance at a party tonight, have you the proper dress?"

"I doubt that I do…" Kira whispered, admiring the finest in which her "beloved" aunt lived. It was truly magnificent. Gold-framed mirrors, white décor, every finery was here. "We do not have many formal parties, just barn raisings and what not."

"Well, we haven't the time to go to a seamstress and get you a proper fitting dress, you will just have to use one of Abigail's…Ah! Here we are. This shall be your room." Sophia opened a door to a very fine room. It looked to be the size of her home back in Maine. The bed was large and the décor… Was simply stunning! The quilt was handmade and French by the looks of it.

"Will this do Kira?"

"Oh Aunt Sophia! It will be like home!" Kira smile somewhat.

"Good, Percy, put her things by the bed. Kira, Percy is our butler, he will be at your beckoned call. Your lady's maid will be Ashley. Forgive her, she is French and her English isn't that good." An elderly and meek woman appeared from the adjoining room and curtsied. "Ashley will bring you one of Abigail's finer dresses and hopefully, she will be able to make adjustments if needed."

"Of course Madame…" Ashley curtsied. "What color do you favour Mademoiselle?"

"Please, address me as Kira…I am no finer than you are Miss Ashley. And I adore darker tones. The tones of the night, however, if Abigail did not wear such clothing, then a blue shall do." Kira smiled kindly as Ashley nodded and walked hurriedly to Abigail's old room.

"Kira, sit down." Kira did as Sophia told her. She sat at a vanity and admired all that had been there. "Your first lesson: Do not compare yourself to your staff! They are your staff for a reason. They are there to help us, to do as we say."

"That does not mean they should be treated as slaves!"

"Kira Miller! Do not raise your voice with me! I have taken you into my home out of the goodness of my heart… The least you can do is respect what I am here to teach you." As a "proper" lady, Sophia didn't raise her voice; it was merely a faint whisper, which scared Kira more than the yelling her father subjected her to.

"Very well…" Kira whispered with a frightened tone.

"Good…now the party begins at seven. We shall let your beautiful hair hang loose, that'll show the world you are an un-married woman." Sophia circled her, tapping her chin impatiently. Ashley shuffled in with a royal blue dress, the proper undergarments, shoes, and accessories. "Ah! Perfect! Kira put it on; let us see where we must make simple adjustments." Kira nodded as she took the dress and went into the adjoining room with Ashley in toe to help make the adjustments. There were painful parts, such as the corset, but the dress slid on perfectly, except it had to be taken in a little around the waist. Kira stepped out so she could be examined once more. "My dear child! You look positively frail in the dress, though the color suits you well, matches your eyes…"

"Thank you ma'am…"

"Kira, did you eat at all in your village?"

"Of course! Mother makes soup every night! I believe it is the corset…"

"It brings in your waist…how silly of me! Even if you don't wear the corset the dress must be taken in. Remove the dress and Ashley shall take it in." Ashley soon began unlacing the back of the dress, allowing Kira to slide it off, leaving her in the undergarments practically shivering. "Put a robe on child, your hair dresser shall be her in a moment."

"I thought we were leaving it down?" Kira asked confused as she slid a well-embroidered robe on and sat on the bed.

"We are…however, that does not mean we cannot make your hair a show case!" Sophia clapped her hands and laughed. "We shall make you the belle of the ball!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLEEPY HOLLOW OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH THAT NAME. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE MADE UP FROM MY SICK AND TWISTED MIND!**

Chapter Two

Seemingly hours passed, Kira Miller's hair was complete, the dress fit perfectly, and the shoes…Dear lord the shoes killed her! But her Aunt Sophia Smith said it made the girl appear taller and more regal. The carriage ride was un-eventful; Sophia spoke the whole time, saying what she was to do with Kira. Joseph Smith, Kira's uncle by marriage, looked over documents the whole time. A trail was in the process there. It had something to do with Constable Ichabod Crane who was protesting the use of what he called "medieval torture devices" and how a new millennium approaches the world. Sophia said the man was insane, that Kira should stay clear of him.

The group arrived at a mansion that was festively decorated for the season. Ghouls danced around and ghost hung from trees. Kira was intrigued and rather enthralled. She adored All Hollows Eve that is how the rumors started of her being a "witch". While all little children loved the birthday of Christ because they received gifts, Kira adored All Hollows Eve. She would wait on the stairs to the town hall, waiting for a ghost to make an appearance. She was always saddened when they did not.

"Good Evening Mr. Smith, who is this lovely young woman?" A man, around thirty, took Kira's hand and kissed it. She was disgusted to say the least. The seventeen-year-old girl had no interest in wealthy men; they were all pigs to her.

"Mr. Adams, this is my niece Kira Miller. She is visiting us from the Maine providence, we intend to introduce her to polite society within the month." Joseph said with a hardy tone. He was proud of his family, whether it would be blood relatives or not.

"Miss Miller, come with me I shall introduce you to the city." This Mr. Adams didn't let go of Kira's hand; she didn't attempt to pull away. If she had, Sophia would surely beat her.

"Mr. Adams," Kira's tone was as kind as the situation allowed it to be. "'Tis my first night here, I would enjoy your company every much so, but I fear I prefer to stay with my beloved Aunt and Uncle so I may become acquainted with the town they know." Kira smiled softly before removing her hand from his and folding her hands in front of her.

"As you wish it Miss Miller." Mr. Adams bowed his head and continued to talk to Joseph of the trail. The conversation droned on and there was no escape in Kira's eyes. She had to stay with her family now so she wouldn't be subjected to Mr. Adams alone.

"Mr. Smith!" The voice of a younger man rang across the room. Joseph's head perked up, as did Kira's. They both watched as a man, younger than Mr. Adams, made his way across the room. Joseph covered his eyes and shook his head.

"Not tonight…" He whispered.

"Mr. Smith!" The man smiled slightly and took the uncle's hand and shook it.

"Constable Crane…" Joseph said much less enthused than Constable Crane. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"I would like to speak to you about the trail… I would rather…"

"Not tonight Ichabod…" Joseph's hand flew up to stop the stranger from talking.

"Very well than…But I would rather hope you…"

"Ichabod…"

"Sorry sir…"

"Hello…" Kira's voice broke into the conversation. She was…Intrigued… yes… By this Ichabod Crane. His hair and eyes were dark and he looked rather sick.

"Why…Hello…Who are you?" Ichabob asked quickly, followed by a sigh from Joseph and Sophia.

"Ichabob…This is my niece, Kira Miller." Joseph said distracted and quickly. "Kira, this is Constable Ichabod Crane."

"Hello Miss Miller…" Ichabod's tone slowed down. He bowed down, took Kira's hand and kissed it gently; Sophia's face was slightly disgusted, Joseph's face was annoyed.

"Hello Constable Crane…Are you enjoying tonight party?" Kira smile kindly at this new face, not understanding why people detested him so much.

"More or less so…are you new to New York?" He asked offering his arm. Kira nodded and linked arms with him. He led her outside where a fire was roaring, the stars were shining, and "ghouls" were dancing old Celtic dances.

"That I am. I just arrived today from Maine. Do tell me Constable, what do you wish to speak to my uncle about?"

"I'm protesting the use of medieval torture devices, a new millennium will be here in two hundred years, that isn't that long you know Miss Miller, we must embrace the new technology from England."

"But Constable, we have just freed ourselves from them…Why would want to be like a country we fought hard to rid ourselves of?"

"And there my dear, is the right question to ask a jury. The reason is, they have new technology. We are still using Iron Maidens and racks as punishment for crimes. Can you imagine how painful that is?" He started fiddling with his hand, hiding it in his pocket, as if he had a secret.

"Well…Surely they deserve it. If their crime is great enough to be put in a torture device…" Kira shrugged lightly, trying to sound intelligible. She looked up at Ichabod to read his expression. The man must have gone through many trails for he kept a straight and indifferent face.

"Miss Miller… These punishments are given for mere misdemeanors; the rack is used to punish a poor man feeding his family." Ichabob had passion in his voice, but his face held none. "Do you really choose to agree with such form of torture for man doing his duties as a father and husband?"

"No…" Kira whispered; she felt ignorant. Her voice showed it but her face did not. Then again, who could see a face that was staring at the ground?

"Miss Miller…Do not worry. You've been under the influence of this nation for far too long. Now tell me Miss Miller…"

"Kira…"

"…Tell me Miss Kira…"

"Just Kira…"

"Kira!" Sophia's voice sounded angered and felt warm on Kira's back, possibly like dragons breath if such thing had existed. "We must go… The moon is setting…Come…" Sophia grabbed her elbow gently but also with force.

"But we only just arrived Aunt Sophia." Kira protested, wanting to spend more time with this odd man.

"Miss Smith, I would like to continue to speak to your niece. This may sound improper, but I could take her back to your manor when she deems it." Ichabod followed the pair, one leading, another being dragged away. Ichabob's request was truly insane. A young, unmarried woman being taken home by what Sophia had called the village idiot, truly would ruin the girl's marriage prospects.

"That won't be necessary Constable Crane. My niece needs her rest, she has had a long journey." Sophia said hastily, helping Kira into the carriage.

"Goodbye Constable Crane…"

"Ichabod…"

"Goodbye Ichabod…It was a pleasure talking to you…" Kira waved goodbye, somewhat sadly, but to appease her aunt…she hid her emotion.

"Goodbye Kira…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kira! I told you to stay away from that man!" Sophia paced back and forth between the walls of Kira's new room. Her hair was loose and she had her night garments on. However, that didn't stop Sophia from lecturing her poor niece. "He is a mad man Kira! Your uncle is even trying to persuade the judge into sending to the town of Sleepy Hollow just to be rid of him!"

"Aunt Sophia! They cannot send Constable Crane there! All those murders…" She whispered as she brought her knees close to her chest and watched Sophia's shadow against the candlelight.

"And we should surely never see him here again…" Sophia whispered as a horrified look crossed Kira's face. She watched as Sophia made her exit, snuffing out the light. "Good night Kira…and don't worry about Ichabod Crane… The man is getting what he always wanted…" After the last statement, the door slammed. Kira grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly as she lay down. She closed her eyes tightly and gave into a night of dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Kira woke with a startle. Ashley had entered her room and started bustling around. She grabbed dresses, shoes, and the proper jewelry…of course; it was all blue, periwinkle to be exact. Kira sat up and looked at Ashley confused or as if she were absolutely insane.

"Ashley, what in heavens are you doing?"

"You have received a note form a secret admirer Miss Miller! He wants to meet you in front of Trinity Church! Come Miss Miller! We haven't much time!" Ashley said exasperated.

"If it is Mr. Adams I refuse to go…" Kira said as she leaned back onto the headboard of her luxurious bed. "I am half Mr. Adams' age…if he has yet to find a wife then there must be something the matter with him!"

"Miss Miller…The note was not in the hand of Mr. Adams… His writing is much more elegant then that of which was sent here." Ashley laid a dress on the bed and motioned for Kira to sit down in front of the vanity. Kira stood up, only to sit in front of a mirror to have her long, dark hair brushed and pulled back. Ashley was much more gentle than Sophia when it came to this matter. Kira thought that secretly, her "beloved" aunt wanted to rip every little hair from her scalp and make her cousin the better catch.

"Where do you think you're going Kira?" Sophia asked as Kira walked down the grand staircase in the foyer.

"I'm going to Trinity Church, to pray for my dearly departed father." Kira lied as she made her way towards the door, grabbing her black cloak. The sky looked dismal, just the way Kira liked it.

"Then why do you not wear mourning colors dear?"

"My father detested black…He much preferred blue." Kira reached for the door handle and pulled it open. "I shall be back before supper." Kira stepped out and walked towards the gate, opening it and exiting towards the main streets of the city. It wasn't far of a walk from the mansion to Wall Street. Kira was thankful for that. Her feet were already swollen and pounding. She wasn't used to wearing such fine shoes and she loved her "farm girl" shoes.

Kira arrived at the church and sat outside on a step, bringing her cloak closer to block from the wind. It looked like it was going to rain and she started fearing this was just some cruel joke made by one of the girls at the party the night before. The girls she hadn't met, but saw. They were standing in a corner. They looked like porcelain dolls…like they were only there to look at and not to touch. Kira wasn't the least bit jealous. She'd prefer to be dirty and have a good time then to look pretty and be bored to tears. The world she was forced into was not meant for her. But what else could she do?

A man running into a cart and apologizing profusely interrupted Kira's thoughts. That voice, the quick paced voice sound familiar. Though with the hustle and bustle of the street it was hard to decipher. She looked up and smiled slightly. A dark haired, dark eyed man who looked positively sick had run into the cart of a sales woman. Kira's hand flew to her mouth to stifle the laughter. Ichabod looked up. His pale cheeks held a hint of red; this caused Kira's body to shake with immature laughter.

"Hello Miss Miller…" He said silently as he approached her. He bowed and took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Hello Constable Crane…" Kira stood up and curtsied, smiling the whole time. "How do you fair today?"

"Um…" Ichabod laughed lightly, rubbing his neck. "I've…Never been better really…I'm slightly embarrassed…But seeing you greet me and not act as if I were a stranger…" He smiled slightly.

"Dear Constable Crane, we are all entitled to embarrassing moments… I know I've had my fair share. Now my dear friend, what brings you to Trinity Church on such a day?"

"Isn't it obvious dear Kira?" Ichabod brought his voice to a low whisper as he offered her his arm. She linked her arms with his. He led her into the gothic styled church; it was beautiful, especially to her. "Your aunt whisked you away so quickly. I had to speak to you again Kira." She looked down, then looked at him.

"Ichabod…Have you heard anything about the trail yet?"

"No, why do you ask Kira?" He looked at her confused.

"They want to send you to Sleepy Hollow…To investigate the murders…"

"Kira…This is…Horrible…to tell you the truth…I cannot stand blood…" He looked down somewhat ashamed. The blush that had left his cheek returned once more. "But I must go…They want to test me…Yes…That's it Kira…They want to test me!"

"Ichabod! I won't let you go! You'll surely be killed because you are there to stop it. It's a small town! We rode through it…Ichabod…Please don't go…" She turned to him and hugged him tightly. "You can't!"

"But I must…"

"Then you are taking me with you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"There is a farming community upstate, Constable... ten days journey north in the Hudson Highlands. It is named Sleepy Hollow. Within a fortnight, three persons have been murdered there. Each with their head lopped cleanly off." The high constable said near the end of trial. Ichabod was standing in front of him, flushed from arguing. Kira was sitting there on edge. Sophia kept pulling her back, but she returned to the position every time. "The elders of the Hollow have sent dispatches to me, requesting assistance, and now, just this very moment, I have chosen you."

"Chosen me?" Kira was practically falling out of her seat. Sophia looked at her oddly and pulled her close.

"Kira, what is wrong with you. You watch Constable Crane as if you are infatuated with him!" Sophia whispered roughly in her ear. "The man is mad… I will not have my niece be infatuated with him! I have arranged a meeting with Eric Adams. He seems quite taken with you."

"My dearest Aunt… I cannot do as you say… I have promised Ichabod that I would go with him to Sleepy Hollow. If you wish to talk to me, you'll have to wait until we return to the manor."

"Oh, and, Constable... Do make certain that you meet with success. Otherwise... perhaps you should not come back at all." The high constable's look was cruel as was everyone else's. But Kira's was a horrified one.

"High Constable!" Kira spoke up quickly and made her way to the front. "I would like to accompany Constable Crane to Sleepy Hollow."

"Permission denied." The High Constable simply said.

"Why not sir. I'll agree to any terms you wish to put upon the journey."

"The term I request is the permission of your care takers. Mr. Smith…Do you granted your niece's permission to accompany Constable Crane to the town of Sleepy Hollow?"

"I absolutely do not!" Sophia stood up in protest. "This man is a mad man! I do not agree with my niece's request. Kira, why do you wish to go with this man…"

"Ichabod…" Kira whispered.

"Why do you want to go with _this man_ to Sleepy Hollow?"

"Simply to rid myself of you dear Aunt. Perhaps you and Uncle Joseph would like to venture up there. Perhaps _you_ shant return!"

"Kira Miller if your mother heard the tone of voice you give me in this court room she would be furious!"

"Than you leave me no choice… High Constable…"

"Kira…Don't…" Ichabod whispered, they knew this was a likely hood and what she was about to do was their very last resort.

"Ichabod…I have to…High Constable…I would like to be tried for witchcraft."

"Permission again denied… Today is not a day for rash actions Miss Miller."

"This action is far from rash High Constable. I have been planning it for the last twenty-four hours. Since my beloved Aunt told me of dear Ichabod's fate." Sophia's face dropped at that statement.

"Excuse her High Constable. She knows not of what she speaks of."

"Yes I do! You brag how Abigail Baker was married at fifteen and had her first child at sixteen and now expecting her next… Yet you do not allow myself to make my own decisions?"

"There is good reason for that Kira. You're a farm girl…"

"Yes… I am a simple farm girl as you were once!" Kira stormed back up to her aunt in a somewhat calm matter. "Aunt Sophia… You cannot stop me from going."

"Why do you bind yourself to Constable Crane?"

"Unlike your dear Mr. Adams… Constable Crane knows how to respect woman. I barely know Ichabod…and yet, I would trust him with my life."

"Your mother would not be pleased with me Kira. She sent you here to marry well…"

"To her Ichabod would be well! She didn't want me or my children to live like we did… Struggling for food every day!"

"We will speak about this when we return to the manor."

"The only reason I will be returning to the manor is to gather my things." Kira stepped away from her aunt and her furious eyes. "I am not Abigail… I will control my own destiny."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kira went back to the manor alone and in a hurry. Ichabod was leaving in the morning, as was she. While Sophia forbad it, Kira was sneaking out. Kira and Ichabod had all this planned out you see. Their meeting at Trinity Church was not so fruitless. At the stroke of twelve when the entire house was sure to be asleep, Ichabod will come with his horse on the corner of the avenue in which she lived, they would then be on their way to the haunted town before the sun awoke the earth.

Kira took no discretion in what she took. Whether it was hers or Abigail's… She cared not. All that mattered was she was out by midnight and no later. She spoke to herself in her hurry and quickly changed into the clothes she arrived in just days ago.

"Miss Miller, what are you doing?"

'Silence yourself Ashley, we do not need Madame Smith knowing of what I am doing." Kira looked at Ashley with pain in her eyes and eagerness in her voice. "Please Ashley… I cannot stay here much longer and I have only been here for a week."

"Tell me where you are going… Then I shall decide if I should keep your secret…"

"Ashley… Please…" Kira spoke with pleading eyes directed to Ashley's blue ones.

"Then do tell Miss Miller…"

"I am going with Constable Crane to Sleepy Hollow… Happy?" Kira threw a dress in her bag and closed it up. "Tis the oddest thing… I barely know the man and yet I feel as if I am bound to him."

"Miss Miller, you shall need a chaperone…" Ashley smiled kindly. "It is not appropriate for a an un-married man and woman to travel such a great distance together."

"Oh Ashley… Please…?" Ashley nodded and Kira spoke quickly of the plan. They were to meet in front of the gate at quarter to twelve and no later or one would go without the other.

Dinner that night in the Smith household was a silent and awkward one… at least for Kira. Abigail and John Adams were over for supper that night. Sophia and Abigail spoke of "womanly things" while John and Joseph spoke of politics, something "Kira wouldn't understand."

"Ah Sophie, such a marvelous dinner…" Abigail said placing her napkin on her now empty plate. "Now do tell, is your darling niece betrothed?"

"I fear not Mrs. Adams. However, we have received a proposal from Mr. Eric Adams. Such a fine gentleman he is." Sophia gushed as Kira's face fell.

"My dearest Aunt… Why ever wasn't I informed of such telegram?"

"Why my darling niece. Tomorrow night is to be your engagement party! It was to be a surprise. You know Mrs. Adams, Eric has only met Kira once and he seems quite fetched with her."

"Oh is that so!? My dear Kira, Eric Adams is a fine man. I can insure you." Kira kept a horrific look on her face. The blood had completely drained from her face and all train of thought has seized. "Kira, dear, are you alright…?"

"Pardon me Mrs. Adams… I must… Take my leave…" Kira stood up and walked elegantly from the room… But all elegance was soon forgotten as soon as she entered the foyer. From that point to her destination outside of the manor. Her dark eyes were filled with tears now as she bang on the door of a barely lit house.

The door creaked open and Kira soon found herself being comforted by arms stronger than her own. His hand rubbed her back gently and hushed her. He pulled her back and examined her. His brown eyes examining her face, looking for an expression.

"Ichabod…" Kira whispered sadly.

"Hush Kira…" He whispered as he brought his hand to her cheek. He wiped the lone tear from her skin and kissed her forehead. "Come in Kira… You'll catch your death if you don't…" He stepped aside to allow Kira to come in. He motioned for her to sit down as he got her a cup of tea and a warm blanket. When he returned, he had a confused expression on his face. "Kira… What's the matter?" He sat down in the chair across from her own with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Eric Adams… He has asked for my hand in m-m-marriage…" Ichabod's face fell much like hers did when she first heard the news.

"I…um… Congratulations Kira…I assume that means our plan will not go as planned?"

"Ichabod… I do not wish to be with him…I don't wish to be a part of my aunt's world…"

"What do you suggest we do Kira?" Ichabod moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"The only thing we can do Ichabod…leave…"

"Can you wait a few more hours?"

"I suppose…"

"Don't worry Kira…Soon, we'll be gone…your aunt won't be able to control you...Now you must go back to the manor and I'll come for you… Alright Kira?" He took her hand and pulled her up into a hug. "Everything will be alright…" He kissed the top of her head and let her go. "I will come to you as planned." He whispered into her ear. His warm breath gave her cold body the chills. Kira nodded before she ran off into the twilight. The gas lamps were lit and it was raining. She ran like she never had before.

She entered the foyer of the manor, dripping wet. Ashley came up to her with a blanket and smiled lightly. But the kindness was short lived when Sophia marched into the room.

"Kira Miller! What is the matter with you!? Why are you dripping wet? Where were you?" Sophia yelled as she approached Kira.

"I'm leaving…" Kira simply began to walk up the stairs.

"What do you mean leaving…?"

"Ichabod and I are leaving tonight… Ashley and I are accompanying him to Sleepy Hollow…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Kira Miller! You are not to leave this household, I forbid it!" Sophia yelled up the stairs as Kira marched up, holding her skirts up. Kira turned around slowly and evilly stared down her aunt.

"My dearest Aunt…I do not believe that you understand… I am bound to Constable Crane whether you approve of it or not. You cannot control matters such as these…" Kira said coolly, turning around to head back to "her room" and retrieve her articles of clothing. "Ashley, please make sure that Aunt Sophia does not lock my door as I retrieve my things."

"Yes Ma'am." Ashley bowed her head in respect as she followed Kira to the door to stand in front of it.

"Kira, what matters do you speak of my dear?" Ashley asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Matters of the heart…" Kira whispered as she opened the door and stepped into the room, ignoring any eye contact with Sophia. She grabbed her things and packed her bag as quickly as she could. How she could have stayed there that long was beyond her. Even if it had barely been a week… Young Kira now understood why her dear, dear mother left for Maine with her father seventeen years ago. All Sophia Smith cared for were the finer things in life that wealth could bring. She ignored the affairs of the heart and thought that marriage was something that could be arranged. Even if Kira had only known Ichabod for a matter of days… She felt this strange, connection to him. It was as if her soul wanted to be with him…Nay…_Need_ to be with him and not even Sophia Smith could stop what the fates had created.

In a matter of moments, Kira was ready to leave this life forever. Or… As long as her beloved Ichabod were to be in Sleepy Hollow. As was Ashley. This wasn't odd to Kira. Not at all. If she were a maid in the Smith household…Kira would have had the mortal sin of suicide on her soul and she would truly be condemned. But with bags in hand, the two women gleefully trotted down the grand stairway… only to find Sophia at the end.

"Kira…This is unethical…" She stated simply as she looked up to her niece and her maid. "…You are a woman of society now and women of society do not marry men such as Ichabod Crane. Eric Adams comes for you in the morning. If you are not prepared to receive him by the hour of nine… Then I will hope that your soul is damned in Sleepy Hollow." That was all Sophia said as Kira moved towards the door, Ashley following one-step behind as always.

"Dear aunt… If I return to New York, it will be to live the life of a constable's wife." And with that simply said, Kira and Ashley left. And they didn't look back as they saw a blacken carriage on the corner with a sickly pale man playing with a child's toy nervously. But within a moment of looking up, the nervousness melted away and he rushed to young Kira's side to aid her with her bags.

"Kira…" Ichabod Crane let go of a breath as he hugged Kira close to him. Words would not describe how thankful he was to have her in his presence. It was a sense of feeling complete that drove his emotion. A feeling he had not felt since his mother's death. "…I am thankful that you could escape. We should leave now before your aunt doesn't find you."

"Yes…Of course…" Kira nodded as she dropped her bags and returned the hug Ichabod had pulled her into. "…She…She just let us go Ichabod… She said not a worded but damned our souls for disobeying her." Kira pulled away from the hug, only slightly though, to look up to Ichabod's perfectly brown eyes with a weak smile. "I say let her own soul be damned for being far older than years." She laughed gently as the two left the embrace and hurried towards the carriage. As soon as the girl's bags were secure onto the carriage, they began there long journey to Sleepy Hollow.

Two days hardly seemed a long carriage ride. Especially with good conversation. It was a time for Ichabod and Kira to get to know each other further. Which was always good. Kira found that she thoroughly enjoyed Ichabod's company and while some of his ideas and methods seemed far fetched… Just the passion in his eyes when he spoke of such things enthralled by it.

"When did you know that you wanted to be a constable?" Kira looked up to Ichabod from her position on Ashley's shoulder. The first night had fallen on their journey, the moon was a waxing crescent moon, and the stars shown brightly in the twilight. Kira cursed herself for being stuck in a carriage that night.

"I was just a boy." Ichabod looked to Kira with a soft expression on his face. Something she had a feeling one wouldn't see when he was in public. She was thankful for this side. It just proved that he was human. "…It was after my mother was accused of witchcraft. Wrongly might I add. I knew then that I wanted to know how the system worked and what I could do to help the future of the modern world."

"Do you enjoy the sciences then?" Kira smiled sleepily as Ichabod nodded. "I never had a head for them. I suppose it's because I'm a woman…" She laughed lightly and shook her head and Ichabod shook his quickly.

"This may be considered foreword thinking, however, I believe women should be just as important in society as men. While some things are more dangerous and should stay in the realm of men, a woman could mother a country better than a man. Take Elizabeth I for example. She defeated a whole armada where her father may not have been able to," And Ichabod had a good point. "I may be persecuted for saying this…But we should return to the Druid ways, where women are worship and we their slaves." The concept was difficult for Kira to grasp seeing as she grew up in the world of the 18th century. Women were meant to make a home and were responsible for many of the wrongs in the world. While men were perfect. God created man first, woman next, and that was why Kira believed...What she was taught.

"Yes…" Kira laughed nervously yet gently as not to wake up Ashley. "…Very..."

"Me thinks it were brave of you Kira to come with me." Ichabod smiled gently as he reached over and took Kira's hand gently into his. "Very brave." And with that he bent over at his waist and placed a gentle kiss on her hand.


End file.
